The invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting red eyes.
In general, a red-eye effect in photography is the common appearance of red pupils in color photos of eyes and commonly occurs when a person or animal is photographed by using a flash of a compact digital camera, for example, in a dimly lit surrounding. The red-eye effect is generally generated as the light of a flash, for example, suddenly passes through a pupil that is open wide to see an object in ambient low light, and is reflected at the back of the eyeball. The red-eye effect is particularly recognized by a digital camera using a flash, not by a photographer, and needs a correction process.